World After Death/Issue 13
"What the fuck is Site B5?" Jorge asked. Devin laughed. "My mistake I'm still use to the code name this high school was one of the numerous safe zones the government was setting up as you guys have probably seen most of them didn't turn out too well." "Yeah we were just at one a few days ago whole place got overrun," said Luis. "Damn I was hoping a few were still active but radio chatter has been down for around three weeks now guess they're all dead. Anyway you guys should get inside, a storm is on the way." "We have more people on the way," said Vince. "Great, more the merrier," Devin said cheerfully. Luis gave him a confused look. "You seem awfully inviting." "Sorry if I come off as intimidating but the orders me and my fellow troops were given was to invite any and all new comers into the safe zone. The government may be dead now but I still have my orders and I'm gonna stick to them." "Alright lead the way," Jorge said, Luis gave Jorge and angry look but held his peace. "Great, follow me. Corey you stay out here greet the others when they arrive." "Will do," Corey responded. ---- Matthew sat in a small folding chair skimming though a braille book his wife Carmen approched him. "Hey, babe what are you doing?" "What's it look?" He asked with a laugh. "Sorry I'm just worried." "About what?" "Jorge. He's alone with all those guys." "You still don't trust these people, Car?" "We've only been with them for a fucking day, Matthew it's kinda hard to build trust that fast." "You're cute when you're upset," he said with a sly smile. "Please, Matt just drop the jokes for five seconds. What if these people are dangerous?" "Alright, look I've talked to several of them they seem like good people just because Jake was bad guy doesn't mean these guys are too." "I know that I just want to take precautions you remember what--" "Not to interrupt but you should listen to your husband," Micheal said from behind the pair. "Hey, how long were you listening?!" Carmen asked angrily. "Whoa cool it I only heard the last part I wasn't spying. But Matthew is right we have no intention of hurting you. As long you don't try to hurt us." "I can assure you we won't," Matthew said. "That's good. I can promise the same," Micheal responded. Lindsey stood by the road waiting for the others to return she was nervous. "What if Jorge tries to kill them?" She thought to herself. She was interrupted by Steven who approched her two bottles of water in his hand. "Hey, Linds, need a drink?" She took one of the bottles. "Yeah, thanks." "Worried about 'em?" He asked. "Yes, of course I am not even because Jorge, they could take him if he became a problem. Just, what the hell is taking them so long?" "I'm worried too but I'm sure they're okay all those guys are tough bastards, tougher than me for sure." "Don't sell yourself short, Steven. You're important too." "Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a shitty fighter. So have you thought about asking Robert, y'know?" "I don't know, Steven I like Robert but I don't think it's really the time to think about relationships anymore." "Don't let the end of the world stop you from finding someone. Hell, Trevor and Shelby make a cute couple. A pretty girl like you could get anyone she wanted." She frowned slightly. "My dad use say that." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't meant to--" "It's fine. It's good to keep those old memories. I can still hear him always telling me to find a good man to take care of me. I got one and he still wasn't satisfied it was only the best for his little angel. He always called me that." She chuckled warmly at the thought. "Your dad sounds like one hell of a guy. I wish I could have met him. I was never really close to my family. I'm glad you had someone like him." "My dad would have liked you I'm sure. And thank you, Steven that really means a lot" Two figures ran towards the pair, Robert and Alex. "Lindsey, Steven tell everyone to start packing." Robert said with urgency. "What? Where is everyone else?" "They're at our new home. A high school just up the road from here the place looks perfect." "Holy shit, for real?" Lindsey asked. "Yeah, wait till you guys see this place it is amazing." Alex said with cheer. "Alright, alright let's move. ---- Devin lead the three men into the school's gym where they were greeted my three other people. An older gray haired man in a fancy shirt and blue tie, a younger kid probably early teens in a blue shirt and short brown hair, an angry frown on his face. The third was a young girl, late teens, big green eyes and dark clothing her hair was noticeably dyed blue. "Devin, who the fuck are these people?" The old man growled. "Chill, Watson me and Corey found these guys outside. This is Vince, Jorge and Luis." "They just strolled up here?" "Yes they did. And they have more people on the way. I've kept all you people safe we're doing the same for them it's the only right thing to do." The old man, Watson rolled his eyes and stormed away. "Whatever." "Anyway, that's Watson the classic grump. He was a science teacher. He's most harmless just the attitude, don't mind him. And these two are students like Corey out there this is Nathan he gestured to the young man in blue the boy simply nodded the frown on his face remained. "He's shy, but a good kid. And the pretty girl there is--" Before Devin could finish the girl in black stepped forward extending her hand to Vince. "I'm Caitlin." Vince was shocked by the girl's kindness. he shook her hand. "Um, hi I'm Vince." She shook the hands of Luis and Jorge introducing herself again. "Sorry if that felt awkward but um.. Okay, I'll cut to the chase. Can I ask you guys something?" "C'mon, Caitlin don't bother them with that right now," Devin said. "It's cool. Go ahead, girl," said Luis. "Okay, a week ago my girlfriend Sasha disappeared and I was wondering if you guys may have seen her. She's black, short hair and she wears a purple bracelet." "Caitlin, I doubt they know anything." Nathan spoke in a weak voice. "Shut up, Nate maybe they do. Well?" "I'm sorry we haven't. Jorge?" "Nope, sorry Caitlin." Caitlin's eyes began to tear up she ran past the men into the gyms bathroom. "Is she gonna be okay?" Luis asked. "I hope so, man it's just terrible. Like she said her girlfriend, real sweet girl wouldn't hurt a fly just turned up missing we looked all over for her didn't find a trace I even went outside the safe zone and looked nearly took a bite in the process. We've pretty much given up on the search. Sooner or later she'll have to accept that Sasha ain't coming back..." "Damn. Lost anyone else?" "Well to put it in perspective there were over fifty people here at one point." "Holy shit what happened to them?" "Well, at first it was working out fine people get searched for bites then let in simple as that. Then people started getting sloppy, morale went down among the troops they stopped checking people for bites and... well you can pretty much guess what happened from there. A lot of people died, Nathan over there watched his mother and father get devoured right there in front of him." "Jesus..." Luis said under his breath. "After it was all over me and the others here were all that was left to pick up the pieces took awhile for us to recover from it and even then not all of us have. Believe it or not, Nathan was pretty talkative before the incident and now he's just a shell of his former self." "Sorry to hear that, Devin hopefully our group will be a big help around here." "I think you will you guys seem formidable we honestly need the help. Me and Corey are really the only good fighters it'll be nice to have extra hands." "Our group is a bit large. Think you'll have a place to put us all?" Vince asked. "Well for now you guys will stay here in the gym we got stuff you can make beds with and I'm sure you guys got stuff of your own. My people stay in the main building." "So we're being shoved in the gym, eh?" Luis asked. "Oh believe me it ain't that bad the gym gets pretty cool at night plus no offense but we can't trust you guys one hundred percent yet I'd feel better if there was some distant between us." "That's fine, most of us would feel the same way," Vince responded. Corey walked inside the gym a large group behind him. "Here are the others, Devin." "Hey guys," Vince waved. "Hm, nice looking place for a public school," Trevor said. "Yeah, we try our best to keep it ship shape. Anyway I'm Devin Brooks and I hate to leave in such a hurry but I got a few things to attend to. You people get settled we'll talk more tomorrow. Oh and I'll allow you to hold onto your weapons, just keep them yo yourself please." Devin left the gym Corey , Nathan and Caitlin followed close behind. "Caitlin are you gonna be okay?" Caitlin ignored him and walked ahead to the main building still crying into her hands. "What's wrong with her?" Corey asked. "Must still be crying about her slut," Watson said from behind the pair. "Hey watch your mouth, Watson," Devin said angrily. "Sorry for being the bearer of truth but Caitlin's 'girlfriend' was a slut. I can't tell you how many soldiers I saw her sucking off it was--" "Alright that's enough. What do you all think of the new people?" "They seem okay to me," said Corey. "Yeah, I think the same as long as they don't cause trouble." Nathan said in his quiet voice. "Watson?" "Oh you want my opinion? That's a nice change. I could care less about these people just know if they cause trouble that's on you, Brooks not me." Devin sighed. "Thank you, Watson your feedback always gives me some memorable headaches." "Always happy to help, Devin," Watson said with mocking cheer. "Alright you all get to your rooms I gotta go make some rounds and if you see anything suspicious with the new people report it to me immediately." ---- Later that night Vince tucked in Rachel to her makeshift bed on the cool gym floor. "What do you think of this place, Rachel?" Vince questioned. "It seems okay. I'm not sure what to think yet. Are those other people nice?" "They seem fine. Don't worry about them, honey." Robert approched the pair. "Hey, Vince can I speak with you in private?" "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Rachel." "Sorry, hon I'll only have him a second," said Robert he then lead Vince to the main door out of the building away from the others. "What's this about, Robert?" Vince asked. "Do you get a bad vibe from this place?" He asked in a whisper. "What? I don't know. I don't have much of a vibe at all yet, we just got here." "I don't know just something about this place makes my skin crawl. I think I might take a walk check the place out." "No, if they catch you sneaking around they'll throw our asses on the curb for sure. This place is too damn good to lose." Robert bowed his head shadows fell across his face. "We could just take this place from them..." "Have you lost your fucking mind. You know none of us would support that plus we know nothing about Devin and his people. For all we know they could have an army in the main building. Use your head, Rob." "Yeah, yeah you're right just fuck maybe I'm losing it." "You're not losing it just take the night rest, clear your head. We'll figure this out tomorrow alright?" "Yeah, yeah alright good night, Vince," Robert left as Micheal approched Vince. "Hey, Vince I had an extra blanket if Rachel wanted it." "Oh yeah thanks, Mike." "So what was that about? Forgive me I'm nosy." "It's fine just Robert he told me he has a bad feeling about this place he even suggested taking it if it came to that. I mean I've never heard him talk like that." "I've been worried about him too. Ever since his son died it seems like he's getting more and more disturbed. I respect that man, Vince hell he saved my life at one point but some part of me is starting to fear him. Anyway good night, Vince. Early the next morning around seven AM the others still asleep Robert slipped quietly out the gym's main door. "Just one quick walk and come back," he said to himself. He walked around the out door basketball court and noticed an area behind it, a small box shaped area three large dumpsters in it all of them were still filled with old rotting trash. Robert could hear a noise coming from the area he couldn't make it out but he had to find out what it was he inched closer the sound became more clear a faint growl and what sounding like chomping teeth. Robert finally found the source of the noise behind the second dumpster his eyes began to tear as he looked upon it. The decapitated head of a young African-American girl her body tucked next to it the body was nude with only a purple bracelet on it's wrist. Robert closed his eyes unable to contain his tears. "What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked from behind Robert turned around to see Devin Brooks a tired look on his face and pistol in hand. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew *Devin Brooks *Corey *Watson (First Appearance) *Caitlin (First Appearance) *Nathan (First Appearance) *Sasha (Zombified) Deaths *Sasha (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Watson. *First appearance of Caitlin. *First appearance of Nathan. *First appearance of Sasha. Previous Issue: Issue 12 Next Issue: Issue 14 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost